Epílogo
by Roxane Norris
Summary: Um dia, uma deus... Eu indo embora... Quanta loucura por tão pouca aventura... SongficOneshot. Por favor, reviews seriam muito benvindas!


Nome da Fic: **Epílogo**

Autor: **Roxane Norris**

Beta-reader:** BatestAzazis**

Par: **Severo Snape /Lilian Evans **

Presenteada:** FerPotter**

Censura: **PG- 13**

Gênero: **Drama **

Spoilers:** Todos os livros**

Avisos e alertas: **Essa fic pertence ao desafio de Amigo Oculto do site "Snapetes – Trocando Segredos na Madrugada". Aqueles que ainda não tiverem lido o livro 7 por favor não leiam a Nota da Autora após a fic, ok? Não me responsabilizo por quem quiser seguir adiante!  
**

Resumo: **Oneshot. Um dia, um adeus... O reconciliamento de Severo com seu passado.**

Agradecimentos: **Às Snapetes, porque me aturam nas longas noitas da madrugada, e fazem cada uma ser especial!!!! **

Disclaimer**: Esses personagens são de J. K. Rowling, eu só peguei emprestado para proporcionar entretenimento aos meus leitores. Não vou ganhar dinheiro com eles. **

**Epílogo**

_" Já convivo há tanto tempo com essa máscara que não me é permitido vislumbrar, mesmo que seja minimamente, o homem que um dia fui..._

_Eis que não posso mais pisar os gramados verdes da infância, como outrora fazia, sentir o cheiro da brisa fresca que batia em meu rosto ao ser carregado pelas mão ternas de minha mãe... É de se espantar que nesse momento eu me lembre dela? Creio que não. Mas a mim, esse pensamento é tão dolorido quanto as lágrimas que surgiram em seu rosto na primeira vez que me deixaste. Na segunda vez, infelizmente, quem as verteria seria eu, mas num lamento mudo do que as vicissitudes de minhas escolhas malfeitas fizeram à mulher que mais amei em minha vida..._

_Só um tolo negaria este sentimento, e eu o fui durante muito tempo. Merlin é testemunha de quantas vezes eu pedi que você não significasse nada para mim, que toda aquela quentura que invadia meu coração ao vê-la fosse apenas um descuido da minha mente. Uma inquietude passageira de uma alma que, apesar de todo desmerecimento e escárnio sofrido, ainda tentava respirar, procurava por amor... Infelizmente o amor verdadeiro nada tem de passageiro. Muito pelo contrário, quanto mais se tenta suplantá-lo, mas se encerra ele em recantos desconhecidos de nosso corações. ._

_Essa explanação dos meus sentimentos, tão sufocados durante esses anos todos, causaria surpresas a muitos, afinal, só é me designado sentimentos como rancor, ódio e amargura. Não devo, entretanto, reclamar de despertar tais entendimentos por parte dos alunos, tendo em vista que nos últimos anos essa tem sido minha principal distração, como é de conhecimento de todos. Há de se levar em conta, é claro, que não preciso da pena afiada para isso, bastam-me as palavras frias e impiedosas, e uma expressão de poucos amigos. Esta é minha sina de espião, meus dias de mau agouro, o pagamento pelos meus crimes... Mas dê-me a chance de dizer aquilo que não pude dezessete anos atrás; tudo o que torna esses dias tão difíceis de viver, minha existência tão mesquinha e vazia. Estou debruçado sobre esse pergaminho porque algo muito forte me impele a preenchê-lo, linha após linha, com tudo o que me vem na alma._

_Não sou dado a exagero, ou rompante, de qualquer natureza, você sabe disso melhor que ninguém. Em face de tudo o que passamos juntos, eu lhe peço que me ouça e que não busque ver em mim mais do que realmente sou. Durante algum tempo impreciso, sei que acalentou todas as mais nobres esperanças de que eu viesse a procurar o mesmo lado que o seu nessa maldita guerra... Não posso dizer que, muitas vezes, ao ver seus olhos brilharem diante dos meus, não tenha duvidado do caminho a seguir, mas neste ponto colocarei a culpa na imprudência da juventude._

_Quando tomei minha decisão naquela noite chuvosa em Kent, eu sabia o que me aguardava, mas estava certo de que isso me traria tudo aquilo que sempre almejei... Nunca estive tão cego em toda minha vida. Eu não podia tê-la magoado, ou se quer a deixado por uma coisa tão leviana como o poder. Ouso crer que, apesar de toda a dor que lhe causei e, posteriormente, do seu total afastamento de mim, você ainda tentou me compreender... Sou-lhe grato por isso e, principalmente, por nunca ter deixado de me amar._

_O Lorde sabe conduzir seus ouvintes e os manipula com uma destreza absurda até torná-los seus fiéis seguidores. Eu sabia o que procurava naquela aliança com ele, mas não sabia o que realmente iria encontrar... É verdade, eu não me enganei quanto a pessoa que ele era, mas o subjuguei, achando que quando me aprouvesse, eu poderia inverter o jogo; errei absurdamente. Você estava certa mais uma vez._

_No momento em que achei que havia conseguido tudo o que procurei desde minha infância, eu descobri que tinha perdido tudo o que me havia de mais precioso, inclusive eu mesmo. Aqui nessas linhas borradas pela tinta vibrante, eu posso afirmar que não há recompensa em servir à escuridão. Uma vez que nos tornamos parte das trevas, ela não mais nos abandona, não há felicidade, sentimentos, calor... Só um vazio constante e o frio que sopra em nossa mente e toma conta de cada parte do nosso corpo. É tão triste constatar que não há nada em que se apegar, que a solidão é a amante que vai se deitar toda a noite ao seu lado, sem lhe trazer qualquer conforto pelas horas do dia em que você mesmo quis se amaldiçoar umas mil vezes... Não é fácil matar, mas se torna imprudente não fazê-lo, e é humanamente difícil reconhecer a si próprio quando suas mãos estão tingidas pelo sangue de inocentes._

_Eu manchei meu passado com as gotas desse sangue, e nele molhei a ponta da pena com a qual tracei a diretriz de meu futuro, mas não percebi que ainda estava tão presa a mim que isso pudesse atingi-la, como de fato aconteceu... Perdoe-me, perdoe-me, perdoe-me... Em todos os momentos de maior infortúnio que minha alma experimentou, foi em ti que pensei. Era em ti que procurava forças para não desanimar na minha busca por aquilo que acreditava ser bom para mim... Tudo tão efêmero, tão sujo, tão indigno. Nada do que conseguiria ao lado Lorde se comparava à doçura de tê-la em meus braços, mas era tarde demais para voltar atrás... Você estava feliz... Desprezível Potter!_

_Lembro-me do primeiro beijo que capturei dos teus lábios à beira do Lago Negro, e sua expressão de assombro ao constatar que seu coração batia em velocidade acelerada com esse feito indelicado de minha parte. Coraste. Eu também me surpreendi, não por ser você a quem meu coração escolhera, mas por ele ter uma eleita... A mim isso parecia absurdo, mas minhas pernas tremiam naquele momento e minha alma flutuava num colchão de nuvens. Nada existia para mim naquele momento, somente teus lábios entregues aos meus, mas algo entro de mim esbravejou e eu me afastei, incerto. Teus olhos verdes procuraram os meus e tudo o que me fazia tremer se foi, os teus lábios prenderam os meus num gesto carinhoso. As minhas mãos escorregavam pelos teus cabelos, nuca e ombros, e não menos aflitas, as tuas também me tocavam. Foi a mim que escolheste, que dedicaste teu tempo, declaraste teu amor, e ainda assim eu a perdi. Bem aventurado era Severo Snape, e imensamente tolo também._

_Não sabe por quantos dias eu pensei em ti naquele verão, nem todas as horas que ocupaste meu pensamento. Nunca te contei sobre isso, as famosas borboletas que voavam alegres em meu estômago, por mais que quisesse me impedir de pensar nisso, eu não consegui. Então, não relutei em aceitar o sentimento que se apossou de mim. Eu me apaixonei, admiti para mim mesmo em alto e bom som. Doce sentimento esse, o amor; inebria o coração e confunde a alma, deixando-nos frágeis e expostos ao bel prazer do ser amado. Você roubou de mim algo que eu nem sabia existir, e quis Merlin, que nunca mais eu tivesse a faculdade de amar outra mulher tão intensamente._

_Eu a amei com todo o coração, com toda a minha alma, e a deixei partir, numa falseta do destino... Eu a perdi, naquela maldita noite eu a perdi, sem ter como impedir que o destino cravasse sua fria lâmina em nossos caminhos, separando-nos covardemente. Eu morri quando a luz deixou seus olhos, lançando a escuridão em meus dias; quando percebi que todo o poder que eu pudesse ter jamais a traria de volta... E então Dumbledore colocou a proteção do teu filho em minhas mãos, me deu a missão de protegê-lo, doce e amargo destino... Encarar aqueles olhos verdes como os seus todos os dias e me confrontar com a personalidade de Tiago todas as horas, mas eu lhe prometo que Harry estará seguro, enquanto isso depender de mim ele estará seguro..._

_Maldita seja essa guerra, e toda a arrogância e estupidez que existe em mim. Maldita sejam minhas escolhas, meus erros... Maldito seja o homem que a tirou de mim, que mesmo me restituindo à luz, me encerrou na escuridão dos meus próprios sentimentos..._

_Você estava certa pela última vez... Eu voltei, voltei por você, porque você sempre acreditou em mim... Porque tudo o que sempre sentimos um pelo outro sempre será mais forte que a distância, ou qualquer escolha que fizermos... Eu voltei porque é nos teus braços que quero repousar minha eternidade._

_A pena deitará agora, minha querida, mas eu ainda tenho uma história para acabar... Eu queria somente te dizer que te amo, te amo..._

_Sempre seu_

_S.S._

A escuridão o cercava quando ele atravessou o cemitério naquela noite. Tão sombria era sua figura que só se via as mãos pálidas que, numa fração de segundo, colocaram um pergaminho sobre a lápide branca. Junto com ela havia uma rosa, rubra como o sangue, e sobre o túmulo se lia Lílian Evans.

Ele estava abaixado, os cabelos pretos encobriam seu rosto, estava só. Sempre estivera só, mas ali ele se sentia completo. A vida dele era assim, uma sucessão de perdas: a mãe, o amor e o amigo. O mundo não perderia grande coisa se ele se fosse - assim Severo pensava -, mas lucraria com o Lorde morto, então esse seria seu fim... Um fim muito digno para alguém como ele, com tantas mortes nas mãos.

Severo sentiu o rosto ficar úmido. A brisa soprou forte, mostrando que o frio e a dor ainda eram uma constante em sua vida, arremessando-o de encontro ao seu destino.

Ele se levantou e retirou uma foto de dentro das vestes. Lílian sorria para ele como sempre fazia quando estavam juntos. Snape crispou os lábios numa linha fina de sorriso... Como era doce vê-la sorrir... Atravessou os portões do cemitério, envolto pela última vez em preto, os ombros mais leves e a certeza de que seu coração voltara a bater ardentemente.

E tal como prometera, tanto ao amigo quanto à sua amada, ele protegeu Harry até o fim. Quando enfim ele deitou seus olhos sobre os verdes, sorriu. Não um sorriso de escárnio, de malícia, mas um sorriso ao qual ele nunca se permitira dar durante muito tempo. Harry não entendeu, apenas o fitava atônito, o rosto sujo, suado. Severo levantou os dedos até tocar a sua face, e tudo o que sentia era a pele de Lílian sob seu toque. Ele fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, como era doce sentir aquele aroma novamente, um cheiro que guardava na alma, e estava gravado em cada parte de seu corpo.

As forças se iam, ele sabia que não havia o que fazer, não adiantava pedir ajuda, não queria ser salvo também... Aliás, ele estava salvo, estava ao lado dela, de onde nunca deveria ter saído. Severo viu os cabelos ruivos que emolduravam graciosamente o rosto claro, os lábios que lhe sorriam e os olhos que o fitavam carinhosamente. Olhou ao seu redor, conhecia aquele lugar, estavam na beira do Lago Negro, mas não eram mais dois adolescentes. Ela sorriu e se aproximou, Snape, ao contrário, não se moveu. Ele sentiu as pernas tremerem, apesar de adulto e controlado. Lílian sentiu as mãos dele sobre sua nuca, trazendo-a para perto, próximo demais. Os lábios se uniram, ansiosos, aflitos... Suas almas se entregaram, únicas, unidas.

Os olhos verdes ainda estavam presos ao corpo em seus braços, perdidos na figura envolta em preto, que surgira na noite, e se colocara primeiramente ao seu lado, lutando ferozmente contra aqueles que Harry julgava amigos dele. E depois, quando lutava com Voldemort, esse mesmo homem, seu desafeto, teve o que ele poderia dizer a atitude mais surpreendente possível, deu sua vida pela dele. O que aquilo realmente significava Harry ainda tentava descobrir, procurava avidamente em seus pensamentos uma resposta apropriada para aquilo tudo, perguntava para onde fora a raiva pungente que sentia por Snape. Entre tantos pensamentos, algo lhe chamou atenção, uma fotografia escorregara das veste de Snape. Harry a pegou, incerto, os dedos sujos, e seus traços se tornaram surpresos, diante de seus olhos viu o rosto da sua mãe surgir alegremente. Era uma foto antiga, mas ela estava linda no uniforme da Grifinória, num canto havia uma dedicatória, a qual Harry não deixou de ler: Ao meu Severo, eternamente sua, Lílian Evans.

Harry piscou algumas vezes até assimilar aquelas palavras, então olhou as feições do professor que estavam serenas e, com algumas lágrimas nos olhos, devolveu-lhe a foto. Era estranho saber que sua mãe amou aquele homem mas, ao mesmo tempo, a compreendia. Ali, naquela noite, Harry realmente tivera Severo Snape ao seu lado; não o professor irascível de sempre, mas o homem leal e amigo que havia dentro dele, o homem que amara Lílian... O homem que ele julgara mal, mas ao qual devia sua vida...

Harry se levantou, deitando o corpo de Snape no chão, e com o rosto molhado e a alma repleta de sentimentos confusos, ouviu Dumbledore sussurrar no seu ouvido:

- Professor Snape, Harry... Professor Snape...

Harry sorriu diante daquelas palavras... Essa seria com certeza a lembrança que sempre traria consigo, onde quer que fosse... Jamais poderia apagar, da sua vida e da sua história, Severo Snape.

**Só você pra dar a minha vida direção**

**O tom, a cor, me fez voltar a ver a luz**

**Estrela do deserto a me guiar**

**Farol no mar... da incerteza**

**Um dia um adeus**

**E eu indo embora**

**Quanta loucura**

**Por tão pouca aventura**

**Agora entendo**

**Que andei perdido**

**O que que eu faço**

**Pra você me perdoar**

**Ah que bom seria se eu pudesse te abraçar**

**Beijar, sentir como a primeira vez**

**Te dar o carinho que você merece ter**

**Eu sei te amar, como ninguém mais**

**Ninguém mais**

**Como ninguém jamais te amou**

**Ninguém jamais te amou**

**Te amou**

**Ninguem mais**

**Como ninguém jamais te amou**

**Ninguém jamais te amou**

**Como eu, como eu**

**( Um dia, Um adeus – Guilherme Arantes )**

**FIM**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

N/A: Eu gostaria de dizer aqui que essa fic foi escrita antes do sétimo livro, é só procurar a data de publicação no site do Snapetes: **  
**htpp://community. Agradeço a todas que me deixaram reviews fofa no site, e deixo aqui meu protesto pela morte indigna do maior professor de Hogwarts, fico feliz pelo mundo saber o quanto ele sempre foi um homem de Dumbledore, e que havia muito amor dentro dele !!! Em nome de todas as minhas amigas de madrugada eu posso dizer: Nós te amamos Severus Snape! Nós nunca duvidamos de vc!  
Bjos em todas... As lágrimas rolam...


End file.
